leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Nex the Gravesworn
Gloria "Nex", the Gravesworn is a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities . |leveling= }} Nex blasts her target with a rotting curse, dealing magic damage and causing them to take increased damage from Nex for 4 seconds. |leveling= 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20 % }} Nex channels for 0.75 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a large cone in front of her at 0.25 second intervals. Enemies damaged are slowed by 50%, which decays over 0.5 seconds. |leveling= 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105 75 / 135 / 195 / 255 / 315 }} Enemy units, neutral monsters and allied champions that die within a large radius of Nex leave behind a gravemarker for 6 seconds. The radius is 1300 for enemy units and neutral monsters, and significantly larger for allied champions. Nex has sight of all active gravemarkers. |leveling= 2500 / 3250 / 4000 / 4750 / 5500 |description2= Nex dashes to the target gravemarker, dealing magic damage to all enemies she passes through. The targeted gravemarker is destroyed. The cooldown of Graveshift is instantly refreshed when a nearby allied champion dies. |leveling2= |range=Global |cooldown=5 }} Nex takes on Death's form, transforming her. While in this form, Nex's Life Essence decays at a rate of 6% every second and any damage taken is subtracted from her Life Essence instead of her health (damage mitigation is calculated normally). Upon deactivation or running out of life force, Nex returns to her standard form. |leveling= }} Lore There are few living souls with such disdain for the living. Fewer still who make it so deep into the Shadow Isles with their wit and guile in tact. Never before had willing accepted death's caress, and it was with the boy that Nex struck a deal... Narratives aren't my forte. The basic lore I've drafted is that Karthus obtained his power from Nex; he traded his life for the power of death. It is with Karthus' body that Nex finally takes corporeal form, something she has wished for. However, the sheer weight of her power is too much for Karthus' body to sustain and she almost burnt it out. Knowing that without a body she will be forced back to her eternal unrest on the shadow isles, she is assimilating with the living to extend the lifespan of her body. She is still intended to be the one from whom Karthus obtained his power, but I now intend her to be the witch that created the Shadow Isles (referred to in Maokai's lore). Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement *''"This body is fleeting."'' *''"Do not meet my gaze."'' *''"Look upon Death."'' ;Upon using Death's Embrace *''"Embrace!"'' *''Evil laugh.'' ;Special (if idle) *''"A door once opened can be stepped through both ways. Oh Summoner, my Summoner, what magnificent worlds you have seen with your magic box."'' ;Taunting near *''"Sing to me, Deathsinger."'' *''"Ahh, there you are."'' *''"Was it worth it for you?"'' *''"Enjoying yourself I see."'' ;Taunting near (excluding ) *''"In another life: you came to me."'' ;Taunting near *''"A man who chose to join us. Hello, my Thief."'' ;Taunting near (excluding ) *''"In another life: it isn't Demacia whose walls you guard." ;Taunting near *''"Are they keeping you up again, my Gatekeeper?"'' ;West Alter (Female) *''"Was he worth it, Gloria?"'' *''"Have you found him?"'' *''"Was this all for nothing?"'' *''"End our suffering."'' ;East Alter (Male) *''"Blasted witch."'' *''"Your 'majesty'." (with sarcasm)'' *''"He isn't coming back."'' *''"Stop tormenting yourself."'' P.S. and can now trigger the general Shadow Isle quotes in Twisted Treeline. Development How should Nex's Life Essence function? * As with : Life Essence is gained based on damage dealt. * As with : Life Essence is gained whenever an enemy unit or neutral monster dies. This is arguably the most appropriate thematically, but is far too unreliable outside of the laning phase. * As with : Life Essence is gained whenever Nex casts an ability. * As with : Life Essence is a collectable. * Similar to : While at full health, Nex will convert any excess healing into Life Essence. * Uniquely: Nex passively generates Life Essence at a rate equal to her Health Regeneration. * Uniquely: Nex's self-healing effects will generate Life Essence instead of restoring Health. This includes Health Regeneration, Life Steal and Spell Vamp. (such as health regeneration, life steal and spell vamp). How should Nex's Death's Caress function? * As with : the transformation is an ability in its own right and has no affect on the rest of her kit. ** As with : the transformation has a secondary active but disables her basic abilities. * As with : the transformation empowers Nex's abilities for the duration. * As with : the transformation grants access to an alternate set of abilities that can be used as long as Nex remains in the new form. * As with Hoboras' Herald of Oblivion: the transformation grants access to an alternate set of abilities that can each be used up to once. Consequently, the abilities are more powerful. Concept Nex began life as half of (well, a third of Sion. Nex is a death-themed mage who utilizes a transformation mechanic inspired by the Guild Wars 2 necromancer. Her transformation mechanic is unique among others available in the League of Legends, but is perhaps most similar to in the sense that the transformation drains a unique resource that must be first earned. I'm considering making her a health-cost champion. ; * Nex utilizes a unique secondary resource, Life Essence. Life Essence does not generate passively and is spent while using her ultimate, Death's Caress. Nex can have up to 30 + (45 * level) + Life Essence. **Option 1) Whenever a nearby enemy dies, Nex gains Life Essence equal to 8% of their maximum health. **Option 2) Nex gains Life Essence equal to 30% of her damage dealt. ; * Nex blasts her target, dealing 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 magic damage and cursing them to take 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20 % increased damage from Nex for 4 seconds. If the target dies to the initial damage or while cursed, Nex's permanently gains 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 maximum health. This bonus is doubled for champions and large units. ; * Nex channels for 0.75 seconds, dealing 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105 magical damage to all enemies in a cone in front of her at 0.25 second intervals. ; * Nex stirs the dead at the target location, causing hands to emerge from the ground and attach themselves to enemy champion. For the next 5 seconds, those champions leave a trail of the dead in their wake for 3.25 seconds that deals 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 magic damage every second to enemies standing on it. The damage does not stack. **Enemies not moving upon the trail are rapidly slowed. The slow is capped at 70% after 3 seconds of not moving. **This deals 50% increased damage to enemies with impaired movement. ; * Nex accepts Death's Caress, transforming her and granting her an alternate set of basic abilities. While in this form, Nex's Life Essence decays at a rate of 6% every second and any damage taken is subtracted from her Life Essence. Upon deactivation or running out of life force, Nex returns to her standard form. Nex blasts her target, dealing magic damage and cursing them to take increased damage from Nex for 4 seconds. If the target dies to the initial damage or while cursed, Nex's maximum health is permanently increased. This bonus is doubled for champions and large units. |leveling= 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20 % 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=7 }} To be honest, short of ripping off Averdrian, the Mind of Oblivion, this is the best I could come up with for creating a kit themed around a shield - which is AP Sion's iconic feature. Nex's Death Caress is arguably the strongest shield in the game, surpassing even . In fact, the cooldown is quite probably too low for its power, although given its duration and impact are directly related to the amount of life force Nex has obtained - being able to turn it on every 12 seconds doesn't mean she has the life force to mitigate damage. Stun+Explode is currently AP Sion in a nutshell. The idea would be to, of course, keep that - only with three extra skills. I persist with the fleshy amalgamation of faces, than the health-gain mechanic would work here too. I guess I could also work in a -style element. Brainstorming: *Scared to Death The first time Nex damages an enemy with one of his abilities, he stuns them for 1.5 seconds. This effect cannot trigger again against the same target for 12 / 10 / 8 seconds. *Assimilation Whenever Nex kills an enemy, his maximum health is permanently increased by 3. This effect is doubled against champions and large units. *Death's Caress Nex blasts his target with magic damage and curses them to take amplified damage from Sion for 4 seconds. If the target dies while afflicted, Nex's maximum health is permanently increase. *Rot Nex infects his target with a rotting curse for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage each second that scales with their missing health. *Theft of Vitae Nex leashes onto nearby allies for 7 seconds. During this time, he will be healed for a percentage of the damage his allies deal. * *Ghastly Claws Nex summons a spectral claw at the maximum range in the target direction that slowly returns to him, damaging and heavily slowing enemies in its path. The claw moves with increasing speed over the duration. *Deathly Feast Nex deals damage to all enemies in a cone and restores health for every enemy unit hit. *Graveshift Nex curses the target enemy champion for 5 seconds, causing the hands of the dead to emerge from the ground and damage surrounding enemies. The hands form a trail for 3.25 seconds, dealing magic damage every second to enemies who stand upon them. ** I'm trying to word it so that it sounds thematic, while being descriptive. I'm struggling. Maybe: Target enemy becomes Singed for 5 seconds, leaving behind a trail that lingers for a few seconds while taking damage every second. Enemies (other than the target) who stand on the trail take magic damage every second. The trail has the appearance of hundreds of rotting hands. Frankly, themeing a kit around a damage-dealing shield is hard (unless you've seen my concept). Maybe I should ditch the shield? To be honest, if I were to start a fresh without being attached to any of the champions: I would probably say that throwing Mundo, Morde and AP Sion into a blender and only pulling out two replacements would probably be the best solution. So, there I was, browsing through the forums for necromancer concepts and I noticed the Guild Wars 2 icon on my task bar (I didn't play it for very long - it was good, but I'm a social gamer and none of my friends played it). I checked out the Necromancer, and it's frankly an interesting mechanic: *Death Pact Nex is manaless, and instead used Life Force as his secondary resource. Whenever a nearby unit dies, Nex gains 8% of their maximum health as Life Force. Nex can have up to 200 + (50 x level) + life force. *Death Shroud Nex takes on death's form, gaining a new set of abilities. While in this form, Nex's life force decays every second and any damage taken is subtracted from his life force. Upon deactivation or running out of life force, Nex returns to his standard form. 30 / 24 / 18 / 12 second cooldown. Category:Custom champions